


Different II

by Nightglider124



Series: Different [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), Kingdom Come (Comics), Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Titans (Comics)
Genre: Childhood, Cute, Family, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Oneshot, Parenthood, Part 2, different series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 06:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18889135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightglider124/pseuds/Nightglider124
Summary: Sequel to Different. Different times and different people but it never stops. That feeling? It remains, even if you don't want it to. It's worse for a child to feel it and not even understand what exactly she is feeling. Oneshot. Originally written in 2017. Kudos/Comments are appreciated! ^.^





	Different II

Dick folded his arms over his chest as he leaned back, resting against the bark of a tall oak tree and effectively shrouding himself in shade, away from the iridescent sunlight bathing the afternoon.

Absolutely everything was streaked in warmth from the sun. The grass swayed in the gentle breeze and the leaves rustled and glistened from the light washing over them.

It was that type of weather that brought out a happier side in everyone. Everywhere he looked; he couldn't help but note the broad smiles from parents and children alike.

He couldn't put his finger on what it was exactly; it was as if the weather simply brought out the best in people.

Dick smiled softly as he scanned the school yard, excitable little kids running riot, dragging their parents by the hands in order to get home for the weekend or to take them to the park before all the good swings got taken.

It was the perfect cusp as the year was shifting into early summer.

He cleared his throat and straightened up a little, pushing himself off of the tree. Dick rolled his shoulders, the blue material of his shirt brushing against his skin.

Adjusting the pin of his badge, he focused his eyes on the entrance of the school again, waiting for a certain little bubble of joy to make her appearance.

Getting away from the precinct a little earlier on Fridays  _made_ his afternoon, in all honesty. He loved getting the chance to hear about her day and what she managed to reach during recess when playing around with the skipping rope.

It wasn't that he lacked the chance to hear all about them usually but he enjoyed the little bit of free time on their walks home; away from being Officer Grayson and away from being Nightwing. It was nice to just be  _dad_.

The happy tune he had begun to whistle abruptly stopped as he saw a mop of black, fluffy hair, so much like his own. A wide smile spread across his face as his eyes alighted on his little Mar'i.

And it disappeared almost immediately.

His little girl was marching away from the doors to the school, her shoulders hunched and her head down.

Dick narrowed his eyes, wondering what had happened.

Of course, when she briefly looked up and met his gaze, his expression shifted. He smiled at her and gave her a wave.

She returned the gesture, her face lighting up a little and waving back at him. And yet, there was something missing. Something that was usually so  _very_  Mar'i.

He decided to be careful of his approach.

Although, it was truly disheartening to watch his daughter trudging towards him, keeping her eyes focused on her little black shoes.

She was usually so vibrant, much like her mother. Mar'i would exit, see him waiting for her and her eyes would light up. She would break into a sprint, shouting "daddy" at him and waving a new drawing or something around in the air at him.

Today? Nothing.

As she neared closer, he noticed the small frown on her lips and the way she was clutching at her backpack straps.

Dick kept his own smile on his face, not wanting to broach it until she was ready. She looked up at him, her deep green eyes meeting his cobalt ones.

"Hey sweetie." Dick greeted, crouching down to one knee to give her a hug and a kiss on her temple.

"Hi daddy." She mumbled, slipping her backpack from her shoulders after separating from her father.

"You want me to take that from you, Princess?" He chuckled, slipping one of her pink backpack straps over his own shoulder.

She nodded and gave him a tiny smile, "Yes please."

Dick watched her, his eyes searching her face for some answers.

"Ready to go?" He asked, standing up again and offering her his hand.

Mar'i nodded, slipping her tiny hand into his and waiting for him to lead the way home.

She inhaled a deep breath, "Definitely."

Dick frowned but shrugged it off, a silent understanding that if she  _was_  going to mention anything; she certainly didn't want to do so on school grounds.

He gave her hand a squeeze, "C'mon then, trouble."

She offered up a twinkle of a laugh but it was far too short lived for Dick's liking.

They wandered through the grounds, towards the big gates, Mar'i's footsteps becoming incredibly rapid.

As soon as they were passed the gates, Mar'i relaxed but only a tad. Dick let their joint hands fall back and forth, trying to entice her usual personality into emerging.

She glanced up at him several times before she quietly asked, "How was work, daddy?"

Dick smiled, "It was good, honey."

"Did you stop all the baddies in Bludhaven?"

He chuckled, "Not all of them, but we're getting there. Takes a lot of work, but it'll happen."

Mar'i nodded, "You can do it, papa... you're the best officer in the world."

Even her childlike praise seemed dampened, like she had been well and truly crushed over something. He gave her hand a squeeze,

"Well, thank you, honey... glad to see I have a number one fan."

Mar'i quirked a smile but it slipped quicker than he had hoped it would.

He took a breath, "How was school?"

It was obvious without even look at her and it was brief too but he noticed. Dick  _was_ trained to notice the little things, after all.

She stiffened as the words fell from his lips before doing her best to relax again, as not to alert her father.

"It was fine."

Dick raised an eyebrow, " _Just_  fine? Wow, sounds like a crazy day."

Mar'i shrugged, "We did not do anything  _that_  fun."

He nodded, deciding to change his tactics and steered them in another direction, a route that differed from their usual one leading home.

"Daddy?" Mar'i queried, "where are we going?"

Dick shrugged, "Just a bit of a detour. It's such a nice day after all."

As she slipped into silence, Dick brushed his thumb over the silver bangle wrapped around her small wrist, hiding her true form.

He sighed as they strolled into the local park, eliciting a lift of the chin from Mar'i. Her eyes focused in on the pond that sat in the centre of the grounds.

She inclined her head, looking at the ducks and the few swans that were floating upon the sparkly surface. He smirked.

Dick knew Mar'i had quite the soft spot for the park. The sight of the water and the birds seemed to calm her almost every time.

Mar'i blinked her emerald orbs at him in silent curiosity. He jerked his head towards the bench, placed just in front of the pond. She followed obediently and hopped up onto the seat when they reached it.

Sighing as he sat down, Dick eyed the way the sunlight brushed over the peaceful pond before turning his head to look at Mar'i.

"Thought we could stop by the park, for a little bit. I know you love the ducks, huh?" Dick murmured,

Mar'i nodded, "I do love them."

"You know, mommy was telling me how Silkie was whining at home today, apparently missing his bestest friend in the whole world."

She giggled, "He can be silly."

"Mm, he can be..." He paused, "Ah, and mama also said she was thinking pizza for dinner tonight. Huh? How does that sound, sweetie?"

Mar'i nodded, fiddling with her tiny fingers, "It sounds good, daddy."

He reached out and brushed some of her ebony hair behind her ear.

"So... did anything else happen at school today?"

She flinched, "No."

"You sure?"

"Why?"

"Just checking, sweetheart. You usually have so much to tell me about your day at school."

Mar'i hunched her shoulders slightly, almost attempting to hide herself.

Dick sighed and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

"Mar'i?" He softly said,

She cautiously lifted her head and stared at him, wincing as she made eye contact,

"Mar'i... is there something you're not telling me?" He paused, "because, you know you can tell daddy or mommy anything, right?"

The 6 year old's lip started to tremble and she was working hard to hold back. Dick furrowed his eyebrows and rested a hand against her head in affection,

"Starshine?"

Abruptly, his little girl was in tears. They flowed and rolled down her cheeks, dripping onto her school skirt. Her cheeks were flushed and her shoulders shook with emotions as sadness wracked through her.

What broke his heart was the tiny, almost silent sobs that escaped her throat. It was like torture.

Without hesitation, Dick lifted his daughter up and onto his lap. He cuddled her close, hushing and soothing her as best he could.

"Hey now... what is it, Starshine? Huh? Tell me what's wrong." He whispered, brushing her hair out of her face.

She cried into his chest, hiccupping, "I-I don't like it at that school, daddy!"

"What? But you've been having such a good time there. What's changed?"

Mar'i sniffled, "The other kids do not like me... I-I do not have friends... th-they all make fun of me!"

Dick was floored. Mar'i, a little girl that radiated such warmth and kindness, was having problems with kids at school?

Instincts caused him to tighten his arms around his precious baby girl.

"What've they been saying, Mar'i?"

Mar'i whimpered, wiping her sleeves over her face, "Th-they laugh at me... for how I... t-talk sometimes and... for putting mustard on b-bananas..."

Dick closed his eyes and exhaled, his heart immediately going out to his daughter.

"Oh, Starshine..." He murmured, kissing her hair.

There was a brief silence before he heard her again.

"Why am I so different, daddy?" She whispered, tearfully,

A flash of memory struck him with that single question.

"You're not-"

She sat back slightly, looking up at him with red, puffy eyes.

"No one else is like me at school. I liked being different before school... I hate it now."

Dick's brow crinkled, "Hey... we celebrate being different, Mar'i."

"I wish I was only human."

Inhaling a deep breath, he touched Mar'i's chin to get her to look directly at him.

"I don't. And do you wanna know why?" He took a breath, "I love that you're both. It shows the streaks of me and mommy in you and that makes me  _so_  proud, honey."

She sniffled.

"You're unique, Mar'i. You are so very special and there are  _so_  many things to love about you. You have quirks but they are  _nothing_  to feel bad about, do you understand me?"

"B-but the other kids-"

"I don't care what the other kids think, Starshine. You are perfect and I certainly don't want you to be like the other kids. They make fun of other kids because it makes them feel better, not because there's anything wrong with you."

Mar'i nodded, "I  _am_  different though, daddy. That cannot be changed."

"You're not so different. What makes you so different?"

She looked stricken, "Well... I... it... I-I just am."

Dick shook his head and smiled, "No, you're not, Mar'i. You're exactly the same as any other human kid. You look the same and you act the same, alright, you have a few quirks but they make people love you  _so_  much more."

Mar'i remained silent.

"And actually, you're better. You're so much more special than any of those silly little kids who spoke to you like that."

She blinked, "I am?"

"Of course you are. You're kind and loving and helpful. You're so confident... people might just be a little intimidated but I'm sure, as school continues? You're gonna make a ton of friends, sweetheart."

She slowly lifted the corners of her mouth into a smile.

"Really?"

He grinned, "Mhm. Daddy doesn't lie."

She giggled and looked around before turning to him, "I did not mean I do not like being Tamaranian, daddy... I love being like mama..."

"So you should, she's pretty great, huh?"

Mar'i softened, "The greatest."

"You know, you're not alone with feeling like this, sweetie."

"I am not?" She asked, bewildered,

Dick shook his head, "Nope. Back when mommy and I were still just best friends... she had this feeling."

"She did? Why?"

He swallowed before considering how to phrase it, "A long time ago... a bad man came to Earth and... he didn't like mommy at all."

Mar'i's eyebrows furrowed, "But mommy is nice to  _everyone_!"

"That she is, honey... he was being mean to mama without any of us knowing until... she mentioned something to uncle Vic. We were all angry that he had treated her like that and after we told him to leave... mommy got quiet and she was upset."

"Because she felt different too?"

Dick nodded, "She felt like she didn't belong anymore because  _one_  person who didn't know a thing about her, told her otherwise."

Mar'i slowly nodded.

"Those kids at school, Mar'i... they don't know you yet. Give them a chance to show off how amazing you are to them. They'll come around. I know it."

For the first time since picking her up from school, she graced him with a giant smile. Wiping her eyes a final time, Mar'i threw her arms around her father's chest.

"Thank you, daddy."

He shrugged, "Ah, I didn't do much, kiddo. You've just gotta always remember what a great person you are and don't let anyone  _ever_  tell you different."

She nodded, showing off her brighter side once more.

"C'mon, little one... let's get you home so we can prepare for pizza."

He stood and offered her a hand which she accepted as she jumped off the bench and brushed down her skirt.

"Daddy?"

"Mm?"

"Did mama stop feeling so different?"

"Maybe you could ask her about it when we get home, hm?"

She nodded and then huffed proudly, "If I am different just like mommy... I do not see it as a bad thing anymore."

Dick grinned, "Good. That's my girl."

There was a prominent bounce in her steps as they continued on their journey home, their hands swinging back and forth at Mar'i's doing, this time around.

"To really ensure this kinda thing stops... maybe we can arrange a couple of superheroes to drop by your school... teach you classmates about being who you are..."

Mar'i's eyes sparkled, "Truly?"

Dick smirked, "That's right, Starshine."

Happiness radiated through her. Everyone in her class idolised her mother and father, without knowing it of course and took everything they said very close to heart. She could relax knowing her parents were in control of the situation.

"You know what? I think we need to up her game for tonight."

"What do you mean, daddy?"

"I'm thinking pizza... then movies, popcorn and ice cream."

Mar'i gasped as Dick stared at her,

"Mint choc chip ice cream." He whispered,

The excitable girl squealed in delight, tugging on his hand to get home quicker but for an entirely different reason than before.


End file.
